As Dynamic Random Access Memory (“DRAM”) density increases, and components on DRAM chips get smaller; DRAM in Dual Inline Memory Modules (“DIMMs”) is more frequently affected by radiation that can cause a single bit to spontaneously flip to the opposite state. Additionally, with shrinking sizes of DRAM, manufacturing problem increase in number and frequency.
The DRAM manufacturing industry is highly competitive, and each manufacturer is under intense pressure to bring newer, better, smaller, and less expensive technologies to market. These pressures result in DIMMs shipping with DRAM defects that have yet to be handled. Because DIMMs ship with DRAM defects, it would be desirable to find a way to address DRAM defects without having to replace or repair a DIMM, and enable the system in which the DIMM is installed to continue to function as if no DRAM defects were present.